this world is ours
by seiji zyrielle k
Summary: sakura is a vampire and syaoran is a werewolf.they're both half human.a war between both races threatens to erupt.they swore to look out for each other.but what of the war? loving someone who is supposed to be your enemy was never easy.
1. meeting

**This world is ours**

Chapter1: **Encounter**

_Disclaimer: I don't own C.C.S.,Underworld,nor Blood+_.

1:56 am

Footsteps echoed throughout the dark empty alley just behind her. She was aware of the assailant behind her and smirked. '_So_ _that's how __it's__gonna__ be eh? Unlucky fool, you picked the wrong person to rob. Well, this just makes it easier for me. Maybe I should thank him afterward.__' _She estimated his distance and ducked into a wall, right after a streetlight. The guy behind her, noticing that his target was gone, ran to the streetlight where he last saw her. "What the…" he cursed under his breath. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello there, stranger." Her icy voice pierced he silence. The man nearly jumped out of his skin, sharply turning around. Like a vision, she was standing there, her green eyes glowing ominously. "Vampire…" he croaked weakly. Suddenly his hands were clammy and his body was trembling. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, as he backed away slowly. He seemed like a rabbit that was caught in a corner. Just then from a window somewhere far above the wall, someone began playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She flashed him a smile, not hiding the fangs that were starting to appear. "Isn't it a lovely night to go out walking? Or hunting perhaps?" Her smile became cruel. "It would have been nice to have someone to walk with. If you had only asked, I would have gladly taken a stroll with you." She said smoothly. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, I thought you were someone I kn-new." The man stuttered. His fear was starting to take over, almost panicking. He started to back away slowly, thinking to run away as soon as he could put a little distance between them. "Aw, you don't mean to leave a lady like me wandering here alone do you?" She took a step closer toward him. The man couldn't't hold his fear any longer. He darted away from her, running as fast as he could. "Here we go…" Sakura sighed. It took her two seconds to catch up with the man, and another to pin him against the wall. "You know what?" she hissed. "One of the things I hate most are men like you who take advantage of women." Her green eyes were burning with rage. "Aaaaaah! Let go of me you monster!" the man screamed, struggling to release himself from her tight grip. "I guess this is where your life ends. Do you have any regrets about the life you've lived? " The man desperately tried to push Sakura away, kicking and crying out for help. "Thought not." Sakura struck his head, making the man dazed and disoriented. She lowered her head to his neck, and dug her fangs in.

After a few moments, she released his body. The man sank limply to the ground. Sakura stood still, catching her breath, relishing in the warmth as it traveled her body and left a tingling feeling. All her senses became sharpened. She was suddenly aware of an all too familiar presence that was watching her. For how long, she didn't notice. "How long are you going to keep watching me?" She spoke. Another man stepped out of the shadows. But he was no ordinary man. He had messy chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful amber eyes. "You didn't kill him." he remarked. "Killing's not my cup of tea." She replied. "Besides, I only take what I need, I don't engorge myself like your kind does, Li." she spat. He reached out to wipe some blood off the side of her mouth. "For someone who doesn't engorge herself, you sure are a messy eater Kinomoto." She slapped his and away. "Don't touch me, Lycan." She warned him sharply. "You never know who may be watching." "You proud Chiropterans, you think you got it all don't you? Get over yourselves!" He yelled, spinning around. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You and I swore we would never fight each other." She was beginning to sense that something was wrong. He pulled Sakura, and pinned her to the wall with his body. "Release me. What is wrong with you? " she asked again, beginning to feel alarmed. "Something's astir with the elders. We both know that our clans have never got along very well, specially these past few months. There's been rumors among the officials that a war could break out any time." He whispered quietly into her ear. Her eyes were wide with alarm this time. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "Because we half-breeds only have each other to count on." He whispered hoarsely before finally releasing her. "And because I swore I'd look after you no matter what." After saying this, he turned and walked away. Leaving Sakura to let the news sink in.

Sakura watched him until he disappeared. "And I swore to look after you as well." She whispered slowly to herself, before turning to leave.

(A/N): yay! my first.. please review!


	2. first bite

first bite

A/N: this event happened 2 years before the first chapter. sorry for announcing this late.heheh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.sighs

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_'Am I really going through this? Somebody slap me. I must be dreaming_.' The dazed girl was at it again. Even as she stood in front of the mirror, in the perfect outfit, on the perfect evening, with the perfect look, credits of her best friend, Tomoyo, who at that moment, was standing a meter away, admiring her latest work. "Earth to Sakura… hello?!" Tomoyo was waving her hand in front of Sakura's face, trying to bring her back to consciousness. "Now, face me. Smile. Turn around. Walk to that corner over there." Tomoyo gave orders on a roll. Sakura, still half in a daze, followed with a dreamy look on her face. "Alright, everything is perfect. Except for that stupid look you have plastered on your face. Sakura, you could at least try to look a little livelier than that. I doubt Syaoran would be turned on with you drooling all over him." Upon hearing this, Sakura shut her mouth and blushed multiple shades of red. "Thank you Tomi." (A/N: This is Sakura's name for Tomoyo, in this story.) "What would I do without you?" she said slowly, and walked over to give her best friend a hug. "Nothing, because you have me, silly. You're going to be late if you don't go yet. And please don't pass out and forget everything again." Tomoyo reminded. Sakura's smile was wiped clean off her face."I'd warn you to be careful and force you to bring an escort or bodyguard or a taser with you. But right now I don't think you need one with Syaoran around." If you went missing this time around, I wouldn't worry." Tomoyo winked at Sakura. "Actually Tomi, I quite remember something… it's still a blur, but I think I was attacked. I was running as fast as I could, then whoever was chasing me, caught me… and then bit me." Tomoyo was looking at Sakura strangely after the revelation. "When was the last time you watched a vampire movie Sakura? Seems to me like you've been watching too much TV." "But it all seemed so real…" Sakura mused. '_Like a dream_'

Sakura couldn't keep her mind off the hand that was attached to hers. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Sakura was blushing like crazy. "Hmmn, dazing off again, are we?" Syaoran flashed a million-dollar-smile at her. They had been walking in the deserted park for over 20 minutes, and Sakura was sure they were so deep in the park that she'd get lost if Syaoran wasn't with her. It was a park somewhere on the outskirts of the city; it had quite a lot of trees, giving the place a mysterious ambience. Sakura insisted that they go there, for some urge that she couldn't explain. Syaoran faced Sakura and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He was so close that Sakura was almost scared to breathe. "You should pay more attention to me know, you don't know how jealous I can get." He said slowly, staring at her in the eyes. '_Hoeee….is this Syaoran talking? Am I with the right guy? Did I lose him somewhere else in the park? Oh my Gosh, can he get any sweeter than this?' _Sakura suddenly felt hot.

Her hands were clammy, she had butterflies in her stomach and her knees were almost shaking. Syaoran moved his head closer to hers. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Sakura." He then lowered his face to hers. Sakura couldn't even muster up any thoughts to her head and closed her eyes. The kiss was short and gentle. Sakura didn't notice that Syaoran himself was blushing furiously after the kiss. She was too busy trying to remember in words what had just taken place. He took her hand back in his, and they began walking again, slower this time. "So I've been wanting to ask you Sakura…" Syaoran began after a few moments of silence. "Yes?" Sakura asked. She had a gut-wrenching feeling that she knew what he was going to ask. She felt so jittery-but in a good way. "Would you like to be my-" Syaoran was cut short by a woman's scream from somewhere deeper in the park. Sakura felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had just been dumped on her. "W-What was that?" Sakura asked. "I don't know, but I think we better go and check it out." Syaoran held her hand tightly as they rushed over to where the scream came from. _'Is it just me or does this all seem so familiar?'_Sakura was starting to get a headache. "Syaoran, I'm not sure about this. I'm scared." "Okay, you wait for me right here. I'll be right back." He said, leaving her by a tree. "Okay. And Syaoran, be careful." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. "You too. If someone comes by here, just call my name, and I'll be here in a flash." He said smiling. He winked and disappeared into the trees. Sakura's headache got worse. '_Oh please no, not now__. I didn't bring any medicine with me.' _ Just when Sakura thought her headache couldn't get any worse, images of the night she had disappeared were suddenly flashing in her head.

* * *

Syaoran was getting a very bad feeling about where he was going. _'Good thing __Sakura stayed behind__. I wouldn't want to put her in any danger.'_ He heard growling noises. Syaoran's feet ran cold. _'I didn't know there were wild animals in this place. I better hurry and get back to Sakura.' _ Nothing prepared Syaoran for what he was about to see.

The woman lay lifeless on the ground, and on top of her, was a huge beast. "What the-" Syaoran gasped, not believing his own eyes. The beast heard Syaoran and snapped its head toward him. Syaoran grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a fallen tree branch. The beast was preparing to attack him. It circled Syaoran, eyeing him with a dangerous look. _'What is that thing? There aren't any animal testing-labs here, are there? What if this one isn't alone? Oh no. Sakura! 'I have to get to Sakura! I have to __distract__ this thing so she could get away._ Syaoran grabbed his phone from his pocket. And hit the speed dial.

Sakura was stunned. Suddenly her phone rang. "Syaoran, I-", "Sakura, you have to get out of this place right now. Go call for help. Don't worry about me." Just then, Sakura heard a growl from the other line. Then she heard a thud and the line went dead. "Oh no, not him too." Sakura dropped her phone and ran towards the direction in which Syaoran went.

"Agh!" Syaoran cried out as the beast landed on him. It leapt at him before he could finish his call. The beast had caught his phone in its mouth. He kicked the beast off his body and swung the branch at its head. The beast dodged the branch and lunged at Syaoran. It caught the branch with its mouth and tore it out of Syaoran's hands. It bit the branch in half. Syaoran gulped. After doing away with the branch, it set its sight back on its opponent. Syaoran was already in stance, anticipating its attack. "My, my, isn't this interesting? This human dares to fight back!" Syaoran was hearing whispers all around him, all of them seeming to come from the trees around. He quickly scanned the trees and what he saw sent a chill down his spine. There seemed to be so many of them hiding in the shadows. The beast, seeing that Syaoran was distracted, took another leap towards him.

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran quickly recovered and spun a kick at the beast mid-air. The beast was thrown on its back and cried out in pain. "Sakura! I thought I told you to get away from here! Go now, while I hold them back!" Sakura was standing in a short distance, and looked at the beast, she had seen that beast before, it was exactly the same one. "Them?..." Her eyes widened in horror. She spun around. "Leave us alone! Yue help us! Please! YUE!" Sakura was screaming her head off. The beast had gotten up and was now charging at the noisy girl. "Sakura, what are you doing?! Go on, get outta here!" Syaoran had grabbed another fallen branch and ran in between Sakura and the beast. Sakura was frozen where she stood as she watched the beast running towards her. Syaoran moved to block the beast. But right before it collided into Syaoran, it took another huge leap. "Holy sh-" Syaoran moved as fast as he could before THAT thing could land on Sakura and pushed her out of the way.

"Gah!" Sakura's body slammed hard on the ground. The pain blinded her slightly. But when she opened her eyes, what she saw wouldn't register in her brain.

Syaoran stood there, his shoulder deep in the beast's jaw."S-Sakura, run. I'll protect you." He said, his face slightly distorted from the pain. Then his face took on a lifeless expression, his eyes open yet looked dead, he lost consciousness. Syaoran and the beast slammed on the ground. The beast then dragged Syaoran's body away. And disappeared into the shadows, Syaoran and all.

Sakura was left lying on the ground, in shock from all the things that had just happened. "Syaoran…" It was barely more than a whisper. "What have I done?..." She was alone now. All the other spectators had left with the beast. She stood up. "SYAORAN!!!" Sobs started rising from her chest. In a matter of moments, the tears poured out like rain.

* * *

_A fewhours later..._

Sakura was in a state of shock when the police found her. They found Syaoran's body later the same day. He was found unconscious under a tree, with no injuries. But they found a huge strange scar on his right shoulder.

* * *

Sakura's flashback

(A/N: _This is what happened the night Sakura disappeared a few nights past, also what she just remembered when Syaoran ran off and left her under a tree.)_

She was running for her life. That beast-whatever it was, gaining up on her. She stumbled and fell down. She felt so weak. She had stumbled five times already. The ten minutes she spent running through the park were the longest in her life.

She had gone there on an impulse, wanting to walk her stress away. All her friends were busy so she had gone alone. She had fallen asleep under a tree. The stress from being a college student was really taking its toll. When she woke up, it was already night and the park looked different without light. She lost her way. While she was trying to find her way out, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and screamed. The largest wolf-standing on its hind legs, with the ugliest face was there, gnarling at her. She ran.

After stumbling for the sixth time, Sakura had just about given up. She was too weak to get up. Her legs were covered in bruises. "Looks like you're in a big mess." Sakura looked up and saw a tall man, with unnaturally white skin and long white hair. Sakura's eyes were beginning to close. She vaguely remembered the man brandishing a gleaming silver sword at the beast. The man fought the beast. The man came back a few moments later, his white clothes all bloody. The man picked up Sakura and smiled gently at her, "By the way, my name is Yue." "Thank you." Sakura managed to whisper. "I feel so weak..." Yue said. She vaguely remembered Yue cuddling to her neck before she passed out.

The police found Sakura in the deserted park the next day, with Sakura having no memories of what happened the past night.

* * *

A/N: end of chapter 2.. such a long chapter. Thanks to the two who reviewed my first chapter. Please review this one as well! 


	3. beginnings

Beginnings

* * *

_once again, the disclaimer: i don't own anything,or anyone.i will someday.hahaha...(sigh)_

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she put her hand on the doorknob hesitatingly. _It can't be that bad, can it? _Sakura was still unsure of what to make out of what had happened about what had happened two nights ago. She still had no rational explanation to tell. She looked out and squinted at the sun as it warmed her face. _I'm sure Syaoran is just as confused as I am, if not more. _She ran her hands through her hair and brushed off her coat. Then she opened the door.

"Sakura, what a pleasant surprise..." Syaoran's voice was still a bit raspy. He had just woken up a few minutes earlier, as soon as the doctor had called, Sakura was out the door. He sat up in bed and had on his usual messy chocolate mop of hair.

Sakura smiled weakly at him. "How are you feeling Syaoran? You had us all worried sick about you."

"I feel fine, which is why I'm wondering why I'm in a hospital. I've never felt better my whole life. As a matter of fact, I feel like I can do anything." Syaoran flexed his muscled arms, showing off his great build and an abnormally freakish flexibility. His amber eyes were unusually bright.

"Whoa, hold your horses, cowboy. You're in here for a reason. You should rest." Sakura tried hard to brush off the slight panic that was beginning to rattle her brain. She rushed beside him and laid a hand on his chest, laying him back down. Syaoran made a pouty face and blushed.

"I'm fine Sakura, really…" Syaoran got up again and walked to the window. "I feel like I could use a 10 mile jog though." Syaoran started stretching and began doing short, quick jabs at the air. Sakura wanted to scold him and pull him back into his bed, but before she even got close to him, she could hardly believe her eyes. Syaoran's jabs were becoming faster and faster, in a matter of moments, his arms had become a blur and all she could hear were his fists slicing through the air.

"_Thump dump"_

Sakura froze. _Where is that sound coming from?_

"_thump-dump-thump-dump"_

Sakura looked at Syaoran and realized that the sound was coming from him.

_Is that his heart?_

"_thump-dump-thump-dump-thump-dump"_

The beats were going faster and faster.

Sakura began to hear another sound coming from within Syaoran. It came from his chest, his arms, and his legs. It was as if something vicious and putrid was taking over him rapidly. Sakura looked at 

Syaoran's face and saw that his face showed no expression of pain. As a matter of fact, his face was contorted with a wicked smile and his amber eyes glinted with something Sakura couldn't comprehend.

This was all too much. Sakura's head began to pound and the fell flat on the floor of Syaoran's room.

"Sakura!" in the blink of an eye, Syaoran was at Sakura's and was pulling her up. "I thought I was the sick one here." Syaoran muttered to himself. His face softened when he saw that she was conscious, but turned into a frown when he saw Sakura's baffled, white face.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright? You're unusually pale. Have you been eating right?" Syaoran laid her down gently on his bed. "You're not sick are you?" Syaoran stared worriedly into her emerald eyes. Sakura just stared back speechless at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what is the last thing you remember doing?" Sakura asked. Her head was still pounding as she held her breath and waited for his answer.

"I just remember that we were out in the park… we were walking… then…" Syaoran squinted, trying to remember. A sudden pain shot through his head. "I, I can't recall…"

Sakura caressed his face gently. "Don't force yourself." She got up from the bed and told him sternly, "And you're the one who's supposed to be lying here." In a few quick movements, she had him down on the bed, wide-eyed.

"Sakura, I didn't know you were so strong… and quick too." Syaoran just spilled the words bluntly.

"Hmn? No I'm not. You're just weak from lying down here for so long. And besides, you're not that heavy. I guess those hours toiling in the kitchen have finally paid off." Sakura forced a laugh and was showing off her "muscles" at the still-wide-eyed Syaoran.

"B-But-" Syaoran began.

"Oh yeah, did you eat already? I know what kind of food they serve here at the hospital. It must have been horrible after not eating anything for two days. You were unconscious and all. I'll be back in a jiffy." After that, Sakura hurriedly ran out the door and slammed it behind her. Syaoran was left alone in the room.

"Two days? That's impossible…"

Sakura was leaning heavily behind the door, her heart racing in her chest. _What the hell is happening here? _Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts, after that, she walked away from the door. _I should hurry. Syaoran must be starving._

"Excuse me, coming through. Please this is an emergency." Sakura turned around. a patient, covered in blood was being rushed to the ER. As the stretcher passed Sakura, the smell of blood overpowered her.

_Thump-dump_

Sakura couldn't move. She felt a sudden hunger she had never felt before. _What the…_

"Miss, are you alright?" a young nurse was looking worriedly at her. "You're pale. Perhaps you should come with me."

Sakura couldn't focus on her words. The nurse _looked _so warm.

_Lubb-dubb_

Sakura could hear the nurse's heartbeat. More like feel it. Sakura felt the hunger getting stronger. She felt the urge to go with the nurse. she felt the need to feed on something warm, something thick, something… She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the nurse away and ran out of the hospital as fast as she could.

A few minutes later…

_Knock-knock_

"Come in…" Syaoran was still in the hospital. Tomoyo went in. "Syaoran, I'm glad to see that you're alright." Tomoyo smiled. "Oh and by the way, Sakura asked me to give this to you." She handed him a box of pizza and a few boxes from the Chinese deli. Syaoran sweat dropped. "Eh- thanks, I guess. By the way, where is she?" "I don't know. She seemed pretty busy. She called me up and asked me to pick up these things and give them to you. When I asked her where she was going, she said she had some important things to do. Then she muttered something about finding answers… Anyways, I'm sure she'll be back here later." Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him. Syaoran couldn't help but feel more than a little worried. "I hope so…"

Meanwhile...

Sakura had gone back to the place where it all started. The park. She was looking for a familiar face, one that she had only seen once but would never forget. She wasn't sure he would be there, but she took her chances. It was still day time, there were a few people in the park, so Sakura wasn't all that scared. The urgency to find answers drove her. She ran to the place where they had the woman's scream from a few nights ago.

_I'm sure this is it._ Sakura recalled the events that took place and walked over slowly to where they had been attacked.

_Wait; am I in the right place?_ Sakura blinked twice and rubbed her eyes. She was standing in a huge rose garden. She spun around. _Trees check. But roses? There were no roses. What on earth is going on here?_ She walked towards the roses.

"Lovely, aren't they?"

Sakura turned sharply to where the voice came from.

"Yue…"


	4. answers, or not

Answers...or not

* * *

_Finally an update! Again I don't own anything, or anyone. All of the following events took place I gladly call my imagination._

* * *

"You.", Sakura breathed. She tried to summon the questions she had racing previously in her head but came up with a blunt "Why?"

Yue looked at her with an all too cheerful smile, the kind that would make anyone want to punch him for being such a carefree jackass. He was pruning the roses.

"It was real wasn't it? All of it?" Sakura managed. "Why weren't you there to help us? What happened back then? What's happening to us? To me…" she trailed off. Yue continued snipping away, concentrating, as if the roses were all that mattered in this world.

The young girl moved closer to him, determined to get answers, but at the same time afraid of him. The back of Yue's hand caught on a huge thorn, but he pulled away as if it weren't there. The roses didn't seem to like being trimmed and had decided to take a piece of his skin. "Your hand..." the girl said. Yue looked at the cut and said nothing. It didn't bleed. As if it were a small zipper, it closed itself up and left no marks of it ever being there.

Sakura gasped. "What the he-". "You can do that too by now I suppose." Yue said. Sakura was bewildered, she hugged herself. "I have no scars. Even my old ones have disappeared. I don't get tired anymore. I can smell things that are too far away. I find it hard to sleep at night. I've been having headaches recently, I'm not sure, but I think I can hear or feel heartbeats. It's all crazy. Something is happening to me. And I know only you can tell me what it is." Yue was looking at her calmly, as if trying to weigh something in his mind. "You've been experiencing all this yet, you can stand the sun…" He seemed to be musing." I suppose you haven't developed that much _yet, my child." _

Sakura frowned. "Why wouldn't I be able to stand the sun? You aren't making any sense."

Yue stepped closer to her; in fact he was standing just a few inches from her. "You are my fledgling after all. I will have to bring you home and get you initiated. But before that…" He took her face into her hands and studied her face. He was startled when he saw her eyes. "You… those eyes…tell me, who are you little girl, and who did you get them from?"

"I am Sakura. I got my eyes from my mother. Her name is Nadeshiko. She died after I was born. I do not see how this matters to you. You still haven't answ-"

"Nadeshiko…Is that so?" Yue released her face, suddenly melodramatic.

_This guy is nuts. Maybe it was a mistake to come here._ Sakura thought.

"So I guess this means dear Nadeshiko hasn't completely left this world after all." Yue looked at her with sad eyes.

"Wait, you knew my mother?"

"More than anyone will ever know. So I will have to protect you. It's not every day that I get to meet family, much less half breed ones. Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko, what mess have you left me now?" Yue lied on the ground, amidst the roses, laughing an endless laugh. He _didn't_ even stop to breathe.

_Well he's a lot happier._ Sakura thought dryly. _ He completely forgot about me. I knew he was insane. First the sun and now he thinks I'm family. And what the hell is a half breed?_

"Sakura, dear Sakura… I like that name." He giggled. "Dear Nadeshiko never failed to surprise me, even until now. I need to teach you oh so many things."

"What do you know about my mother? I still demand to know about what happened that night." Sakura was more confused now. Should she believe that this man knew her mother?

Yue just looked at her like a little boy who had just found a small puppy he could call his own.

The sun was nearly setting and Sakura still hadn't returned. Syaoran was looking outside the window, worried. _ Sakura, where are you?_ Syaoran had been feeling well all day and convinced the doctor to let him go. The doctor had wanted to keep him for further observation but being a Li did have its advantages. He could have left that day if he wanted to, but he wanted to wait for Sakura to come back before leaving. He heard someone coming. The door swung open "Saku-oh, it's you Tomoyo. Have you heard from her?" "No I haven't. I've been trying to call her all day but her cell is off." Tomoyo looked a bit panicked. "I think I should call the police." Syaoran was about to agree when the door swung open again. Who else could it have been but…?

"Mother?!" Syaoran shrieked. Syaoran's mother walked into the room, followed by several men in suits. One of them was holding a struggling captive who was then pushed forward.

"See? I told you he was alright." Eriol was a mess. Probably from all the dragging that had been done earlier. "How could you let this happen to him?" Yelan Li's voice was calm, making it scarier. "Where did it bite you?" she demanded. "Where did what bite me? Mother, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. "I'm fine, see?" Syaoran took off his shirt exposing a shirtless Syaoran in an almost perfect condition. Yelan walked over to her son, inspecting his back and shoulders. "You're not supposed to heal, not yet, _not this fast._" His mother was baffled at her discovery.

"Syaoran, you are leaving with us this instant. Don't ask any questions. I will not tolerate any Disobedience from you so don't even bother trying to escape." Yelan's voice had turned icy.

"Now wait a minute mother, I can handle myself. I am perfectly fine so there is no need to-"one of Yelan's men had stepped up to Syaoran and shot him a tranquilizer, on the neck. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo screamed. "Tomoyo get out of here!" Syaoran managed to kick the one that shot him away. And the next three who tried to hold him down before his body weighed twenty times more than it did. "You never play fair, as always, mother." Syaoran struggled to say before sagging to the floor. "Forgive me my son, but this is for your own good. _I must do this before you change."_

The men took Syaoran away. One of the men had Tomoyo. "What should we do with her Madame?" Yelan looked at Eriol. "You handle her." She said sternly. "Yes Madame Yelan." Eriol bowed. He looked at the pretty girl who was shaking in tears and caught her when the man shoved her toward him.

They left, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone in the room.

"Stop crying now, he'll be alright. His mother won't kill him." Tomoyo just sobbed harder into his shirt. "First Sakura disappears, and now Syaoran gets kidnapped by his own mother." Eriol held her shoulders and spoke "You mean Kinomoto? Syaoran's girlfriend?" "Y-yes. Who are you? You're Syaoran's cousin, right? I think I've met you once before." Tomoyo patted her eyes dry. "What do you know about what's happening?"

Eriol suddenly looked excited, his eyes wild. "The Kinomoto girl too huh? Now things get interesting."

"What?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Then let's go look for your friend Sakura. I'll tell you what I know on the way."

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Th-This can't be real. Do you expect me to believe you?" Sakura stuttered. _

"_I don't lie" Yue said. Suddenly, she wished she had never come._

…

"_Where are we, mother?" Syaoran asked still daze. "And why am I in a cage?"_

…

"_Sakura is a WHAT?!" Tomoyo shrieked._

"_I know it seems impossible but yes, and Syaoran is a…"_

…

_A/N: Yes people. Please, review. _


End file.
